docNoway x inasane reader: Story Of my past
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: okay so you went insane because you were kidnapped by russia "He was the only doctor in the whole mental care who treated his patients as real people. He read over their files and found the ticks of each person and tried to make it better"
1. Chapter 1

(your Pov)

You shook as you sat on the floor. It happened again they tried to take tina but you didn't want them to take her she was your "baby" "Hush little baby don't say a word (names) going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing (names) going to buy you a big can of icing and if that icing isn't sweet (names) gonna sing a Italian beat" you rocked the doll back and forth slowly as you stared at the white walls around you 'if this gets me away from _him_ then I'll play mental forever' You got up and went to the one furniture (a swing that hung from the roof by strong rope the basket part was like a hammock) they let you have in the room. A while ago your parents had checked you into here when they discovered your split personality. Your moods varied sometimes you were a 5 year old sometimes you were a sensei. You go from their innocent little girl to a girl that had nothing but animal instincts (in all truth you were just scared that _he_ was going to come back and get you again). When you came back all you would do was stare at the wall or go outside and swing. The thing that scared them the most was when you talked to your old doll. The only thing that snapped you back into reality was the day you came to the Nordic 5 – a place meant for mental patients in the end you still switched personailties you just thought it was normal. When people say ignorance is a bliss it's a lie. Your parents didn't even look for you when you went missing for a year. True you were no angel and went missing for days at a time to go hang with friends they did not approve of. But this time you were not hanging with your friends. you were kidnapped by _him_ and beat by _him_ and you could not leave until you had a child by _him…_ "(Name) sweetie time to eat" the woman in white came in but something was different about her. you shrugged it off 'must be new' she flicked her violet eyes over you and walked closer causing you to back further into the padded walls clutching your 'baby' closer to you her voice sounded off as she hissed "what a nice baby you have nothing like the real thing though." "b-ba-back away" you shuddered even if you weren't all the way crazy you didn't want some of the people near you because they were like _him_ cruel and abusive and one of the doctors who liked to calm himself Denmark even liked to make you touch him but you chose to stay away from him after they switched you to your current doctor But the nurse inched closer "come on just get your meal" you screamed loudly as a glint of medal caught your eye 'she has a knife wait …' you studied the person closer the platinum hair showed from underneath the wig that the nurse was wearing 'that's _him_ he's here he found me' you screamed louder and another doctor –thankfully one you trusted, Lukas - came in and pulled _her-him _back out of the room. Meanwhile you just stared at the walls of your white cell crying and for once forgetting your doll. Lukas came back into the room and handed you your doll. Than he did the one thing that always made you feel safe. He hugged you to his chest "shhh it's alright see Tina is alright" he stoked your dolls head and made you look him in the eyes. "Was that him?" You nodded Lukas was the only one who suspected that you weren't crazy but you didn't know that. "don't worry (name) you are safe here and you know what I think will make you feel better? You titled your head to the side "what?" Lukas held up an piece of candy and smiled "this" You bounced on your feet and held out your hand "what do you say" he waved his finger "please" you dragged it out until he finally gave it to you "thanks big brother" He patted you on the head "its getting dark why don't you go to sleep tomorrow will be better" He was the only doctor in the whole mental care who treated his patients as real people. So its not a surprise that you called him big brother. He read over their files and found the ticks of each person and tried to make it better in fact he was the reason you got your swing and allowed you to have your doll even though the other doctors found it stupid because you were 18.

(Lukas pov)

I looked all over for the nurse that scared (name) but couldn't find her. When I had finally calmed down name I had looked out the door to find the new nurse but didn't find her thus my wild man hunt ended with me running straight into berwald our case worker for the building. He frowned and looked down at me "w's l'k'ng f'r y'u" "Why what is wrong" I looked up at the tall scary man "'t's 'b'ut (name) h'r p'r'nts st'p'd p'yi'ng 'nd h'v m'ved" I frowned at that "But they didn't come and get (name) and without the insurance or money she technically can't stay here" I said aloud confirming one of my theories about (names) parents being neglectful. I mean who doesn't notice a 17 year old missing from the house "sh' w'll b' h'm'l'ss" he said pointing out the obvious I sighed and looked at this roof "today is not her day first one of the other patients steals her doll, then she gets attacked by Philip- you know the one who likes knifes a little too much- after that she flips out about a nurse because she believes it was the man who attacked her and now – now she will be kicked out on the streets" He frowned and looked down the hall toward where nurse tino was and he face palmed (which is quiet weird coming from a tall man)"m'yb' sh' c''ld st'y w'th m' 'nd m'w'fe "That's a nice idea but you know she is scared of you and plus her doll is named after tino oh my god!" I remembered something than looked at berwald "don't worry about her I'll let her stay at my place if you excuse me there is something I remembered." I went back into the office and put the file folder on the desk flipping through the papers till he found an old newspaper article on her

_(First name) (Last name) was found in an old grave yard. The guard found her and took her to the nearest persons report. The doctors believed that she to be beaten till she could not move on several occasions. It was also believed the victim was raped several times and possibly at one time pregnant but it looks as if she misses carried. Her parents came and got her immediately after claiming to be worried and glad that they finally found her when in fact it was proven that neither of them filed a missing person report. There is no suspect but when Ms. (last name) asked she drew a detailed picture of a man with sand colored hair and purple eyes. She also drew 3 younger people and him with a rusted pipe._

I put down the paper and leaned back in my chair "god the man sounds like Ivan…" that thought suddenly disturbed me as I went back to the paper and looked at the drawing the newspaper had "damn that is Ivan" I flipped through (name's)file and looked for the drawings she drew for us. One was a detailed picture of his mansion another was his workers who we treated for some time but he came and picked them up. The last one was the one that was the most disturbing it was one of her standing what looked to be Edward while Ivan was charging at her with a pipe. (Name) looked so broken worse than before I was able to get her that swing she likes so much… A loud beep thrusted me out of my thoughts as I looked at the board to see which of my patients where flipping out. "(Name)"


	2. Winged Angels

-real life coma pov-

"(name)"

"(name)"you heard an intake of breath "please wake up it's been a month and we need you please (name)"

You heard someone stand and then you heard a loud bang and the door slam as the warm presence left. _Why are my eye lids so heavy why can't I open my eyes?_ You heardpeople outside the room yelling to give up on you. you opened your eyes but the weird thing was that you were looking at your own body. Cuts, scrapes and bruises ran up and down you from head to toe and your head was wrapped. There was a breathing tube in your mouth and your (h/c) hair was knotted badly. You looked so broken that it wasn't a shocker that whoever that voice was crying. _But what happened_

The TV cut on by itself and flipped to fox as if someone was trying to tell you something "next on fox channel five a young women still fights for her life as a results of a drunk driver crashing into her." The news lady stood in front of the green and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Tragedy struck this small town family as they found out that (name), (last name ) was hit by a drunk driver. (Name) (last name) who has no family left is head of a multi- million dollar company called winged angels recently found her own angel Lukas and they were supposed to be married at the end of the month. (Name) was supposedly on her way home from the grocery store when a head on collision happened. The driver got out of the car and ran away he was believed to be severely intoxicated" she paused and a picture of an albino male showed up "if you see this man known as gilbert belsmith please contact the authorities immediately…"

You felt the black start to pull you back in and you laid back on the bed beside your body.

-fake life coma pov-

"(name)!" you jerked awake and looked straight into the eyes of your doctor Lukas

"huh? Big brother what's wrong?" you felt like there was something you were supposed to remember but you couldn't

"you were shaking like you were having a seizure but you weren't it was as if you were dying it scared the hell out of me" he hugged you.

"could it be because of the weird tasting candy dr. Mathis gave me?" you pulled out the half eaten candy bar and handed it to him. He sniffed it and frowned.

"(name) get your stuff together you are coming home" he started to help untangle you out of your swing.

You started to jerk away from him "no I want to stay here because ma and daddy are just going to ignore me and I won't ea-"

He grabbed your head "(name) look at me breathe in breathe out" you did as he said as he looked over you seriously "you are coming home with me because your parents left you and stopped paying don't worry ill take care of you." He picked up tina and handed her to you then he went into the closet and pulled out your bags and started putting your clothes in them. "did you want to take any of your pictures?"

You studied the wall where you had your drawings you grabbed one of tino and Sweden at Christmas. You grabbed the one of lukas reading to you and the you grabbed the most important. a girl with ankle long hair in a lose flowing dress that was equally long. The girl had a light shade of grey wings spouting out of her shoulder blades and pushed itself in between the dark brown hair. She walked barefoot down stone path standing sturdy as if she could handle the world on her back. Of course you had other pictures of angels but this one seemed important to you for some reason.

Lukas looked over your shoulder and smiled absent mindenly putting his hand on your shoulder "I forgot about this one you drew it when you were little didn't you?"

You smiled and nodded "my sister was the inspiration"

"was?" he looked at you worried and took the rest of pictures putting it in a folder and in your bag

"she died that year. She was the most passionate person I knew she could do anything she wanted and she helped whoever she could" you gripped your doll tight "but it feels as if its important for another reason to…" you frowned and looked up at him "I had a dream when I was asleep it was important but I cant remember what it was about"

Lukas looked concerned "could it just be a side effect of the stuff in your candy?"

You frowned and shook your head "no it was important"

He nodded and lifted everything "well its time for me to check out come one (name)"

You and lukas pulled into a small cottage "Mr. berwald – you remember him the one who likes mr. tino- well he is letting rent this cottage is that okay?"

You looked at your doll "is he and mr. tino going to visit?" he nodded and you stuck your head into tina's scalp "can we go in im hungry"

He nodded "come on"

you grabbed your stuff and took everything in and unpacked when you were done you found lukas in the kitchen cooking "big brother?"

"yes?" he didn't look back at you and you continued to stare at him "yes (name)" he looked at you agrivated but you just stepped closer to him and grabbed the newspaper rolling it up and stepping closer.

"Stay still"

he looked at you wide eyed when you finally ended up infront of him "name?"

you didn't answer "bam"

you slamed the newspaper down on top of his head and he grabbed it

"what the hell (name?)" he hissed at you glaring

"d-don't be mad th-there was a tralansula on top of your head" yo showed him the newspaper and the squished bug

He breathed in and out trying to get his anger under control until he finally opened his eyes "(name) next time warn me"

you grabbed the paper napkin on the table and started drawing lightly a new angel this one looked simular to lukas except his eyes were closed. he had light white wings and was topless with jeans that hung losely of his hips. Lukas's body composition was as if he wanted to fly but stay on the ground at the same time.

picking it up you showed it to him and sat down at table and munched on a apple he had there He hovered over you until he finally went back to the stove and cut it off and put both of you plates out. then came back and looked at it again "why am i shirtless?"

you shrugged "it just comes to me"

he nodded and started eating his noodles in deep thought

You smiled at him "big brother tomorrow can we eat mac and cheese"

He nodded snaping out of his thoughts"that is right you came from America didn't you?"

You fiddled with the noodles he put down in front of you "I lived there until I turned 14 than ma got a job here" then you began to swirl it up like you would spaghetti and slurped it off your fork.

He laughed at you and did the most unexpected thing he leaned in (absent-mindedly)of course you lean backward (absent-mindedly ) and he did it again until he licked the sauce off of the side of your face.

You blushed and froze and so did he "(name) oh my god I'm sorry uh… I'll leave you alone now" he jerked upward and ran into his room slamming it shut leaving you to ponder in misery.


	3. enduring the pain

Lukas pov (real)

Lukas parked himself on the seat and sat his napkin down on the tray next to you and sighed. "I can't take much more of this (name) please wake up soon" he grabbed your hand over the tray and kissed it than sat it down.

Your hand your hand started to twitch and slowly grabbed the pen it began to trace lightly on the napkin. When it finished it was the exact same drawing in your comatose state dream. Him standing with his jeans hanging loosely off his hips and wings sprouting from his back.

Lukas chuckled "well at least I know she isn't dreaming about someone else… why I am shirtless. What the hell is dreaming me doing to her?" a smile -the very thing he lived for- appeared on your face and he sighed, leaned forward and kissed you. The thing that killed him was as soon as he did it disappeared

Your pov

I got up grabbed Tina and walked over to the door I quickly scribbled a note on the notepad explaining that I would be at Tino's and ran across the yard to the two story house. Mr. Tino was in his garden watering his roses but when he saw me he dropped his watering can "are you okay (name) what's wrong?"

"Mr. Lukas kissed me for no reason" I frowned and looked at the ground

Tino sighed and hugged me "I know what will cheer you up how about some hot coco"

I looked up early and followed him into the huge house and sat at the counter while he put it on the stove "thanks Mr. Tino you are the best"

A little boy ran down the stairs and stared at me along with a cute fluffy dog the boy poked me in my sighed "who is this?" he poked me until I squirmed away from him

"I am (name) please don't do that" I held out my hand but he just stared like I had a disease

"Peter don't be mean" tino hissed kindly (don't ask me how)

He sighed and shook my hand "as you just found out I'm peter and I'm a big kid now so don't call me little"

I laughed "okay peter who is you accomplice in crime" I reached down and petted the dog

"Hanamanto but we call her Hana" he smiled then turned to tino "can we go play with my train dad made?"

Tino nodded "but come down in 15 minutes" peter grabbed my hand just as I was about to pet the dog again and jerked me into his room

Lukas pov (fake)

"(Name)" I moaned lightly I jerked my third leg (if you don't get it then don't ask) massaging in the lotion and sighing. Why am I was turned on by her kiss it was just… she is just … oh I don't know

I gave and extra jerk squeezing tightly at the tip "God" i remembered the one time I saw her changing by accident and lifted my hips. Thrusting into my hand as if it was her sweet body. My body jerked and I came for the 5th freaking time

…

…

My phone rang and I growled as I picked it up

_"__Did you know (name) was over here"_ I frowned and sat up hissing at the cold air

I put the phone on speaker and looked for my pants "no I didn't I'll come get her am sorry"

_"__NO don't she was upset when she came over here let her calm down a little plus peter seems to enjoy her company" _oh she was playing with peter wait was she upset oh I should have never kissed her

"She was…." I sighed this is my entire fault and here I am happily jerking off when she needs me what kind of doctor am I? "I'm sorry tino"

_"__Yeah what was that about" _I held my breath tino would be able to know if I was lying so I might as well tell him the truth

"I don't know it was like all the sudden I had a urge to kiss her" I tripped and fell face first in into my jizz (gross XD) "I have to go tino tell me when she needs picked up I'll explain everything to her"

_"__Sounds like your busy I will let her spend the night berwald was interested on how she was doing lately"_ really? Berwald he just saw her yesterday

Tino's pov

"Did you know (name) was over here" I said into the phone lightly for some reason I was pissed about the fact that he isn't keeping track of you and the fact that there was a hiss somewhere

_"__No I didn't I'll come get her am sorry" _he sighed and I heard a thump

"NO don't she was upset when she came over here let her calm down a little plus peter seems to enjoy her company"

_"__She was…."_ He sighed _"I'm sorry tino"_

"Yeah what was that about" I sighed 'what is he thinking'

_"__I don't know it was like all the sudden I had a urge to kiss her"_ there was another _thump "I have to go tino tell me when she needs picked up I'll explain everything to her"_

"sounds like your busy I will let her spend the night berwald was interested on how she was doing lately" I lied it sounded like he was sleeping with somebody and if he had the nerve to kiss name then sleep with someone else he wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon.

Lukas pov (real)

Tino forced a man into the room and slapped him I stared at my friend in all of the years I have known him he has never been this way. All I did was telling him what happened with (Name).

"Tell him you jerk all he wants for Christmas is for name to be awake and god damnit it will happen" tino yelled.

I grabbed tino "calm down what is going on"

Tino sighed "tell him again what happened with the drawing"

"Dr. Koi earlier she drew this" I picked up the detailed drawing and held it up to her. "I sat down my napkin and my pencil had already been there from me working earlier and next thing you know she is drawing"

He frowned and stared at me "did anything else happen?"

"Well I got happy so I kissed her but she frowned" I looked down

He pushed his bangs from his hair "hmm it might work"

"What? What might work?"

"It's dangerous" he continued to mumble to himself until finally tino pinched him on his cheek "today idiot"

"We have this technology that we are currently testing It basically allows you to go into a comatose patient's subconscious if they are responsive."

I looked at tino as if asking 'is this real' who nodded 'yes, yes it is'

Your pov

I was playing with peters sketchpad showing him how to draw Mr. Berwald. He had another one and was making the exact movements "okay now shade in lightly hear and get darker as you get closer to the corner" You showed him lightly. today was the 2nd week i had stayed and more importantly i was living with them lukas came over no and then but rarely said let alone looked at me

"(Name) can you be my big sister" he smiled at you

"Maybe if you ask you ma" I smiled.

"Let's go then "he pulled me up

Suddenly I felt a light tickling in my right arm. I stopped and looked up and felt something dripping down my face.

Peter gasped instantly "MAMA COME HERE QUICK AND BRING THE FIRST AID"

Tino ran in with a huge box

My body started jerk and I blacked out…

Lukas pov (real)

Work on my laptop. Munch on chips. Nap. Pray that (name wakes up). That has been my cycle since she went into this stupid coma and it's been on a constant nonstop repeat.

"god why can't anything go right in my life" I kept on banging my head on the wall I stood up and walked over to name kissing her cheek lightly and dropping my head on hers lightly I held her hand lightly. That's when things went from bad to worse as blood started to lightly drip down her nose I pressed the nurse call button.

Your pov (real world)

I felt that heavy feeling again the one where I can't open my eye lids and like last time it got light in 3 minutes

I opened my eye and looked around. Lukas was freaking out trying to get to my limp body. A doctor was pulling my bed out of the room and everyone else looked hopeless. Words echoed in my head "NO" they screamed "WHY" they yelled and then slowly I fell back into my sweet darkness…


	4. His Past

_Oh one day without you  
and I'm through_

No more he scooted down into the corner but the other 4 Nordics just edged closer

"please eat, if not for us than for (name)" tino bargained

He shivered at hearing the name (name) his one his only… "LUKAS" mathis grabbed his tie "you know the many times you chooked me well im about to choke you if you don't eat that food.

The Norwegian looked up seriously "do it."

_Two days and I'm as misplaced as can be _

Iceland poked his cheek "big brother come one lets go out to eat"

"Not hungry" his head was laid on (names) chest listening to the soft beat that played out from her dancing heartThe puffin pecked his master "come on he didn't even notice you called him big brother let's just go without him.  
"Yeah I guess" the cold man stood up and left his bird sitting on his head the whole way.

_Three days and I am filled with need to see what used to be_

Sweden wrapped one arm over his shoulder and Denmark did the same the loud Dane sighed "man and I thought I could get drunk"

"L''v' h'm b'" he pulled the heavy man to the car  
"think about what (name) would say though" Mathis got into the front "(name) would murder him if she wert in a coma right now" berwald could only nod in agreeance but all Lukas was thinking of was the first time he got to hold you in his arms and call you his

_Its day four and already my heart bleeds more _

Lukas looked so hollowed out he hadn't eaten anything in a week since you had an aneurism. The blood dripping from your nose eyes and ears meant that the doctors couldn't use the machine just yet. You were so pale he just wanted to scream. You looked like one of the many angels you drew for a living slowly drifting father away from him. All he wanted for Christmas was you but the doctors just didn't know what to do

_I wont make it past day five cant you see you're the reason why I thrive _

The Norwegian man sat in the corner of the emergency stairway of the hospital staring at the picture of his life (name) while the half bottle of Jack Daniels dangles from his hand. There was no other like her from her flowing (h/c) hair to her sparkling (e/c) eyes and her smile. A smile itself that out shown the world. Yeah there was no other like her and that idiot Prussian stole her away and put her into a coma.

"(name)" god why first Ami now you" he puts his hands in his hair and drops the picture. He stood up and punched the wall. Chugging the liquor

he threw the bottle down and watched as the shards glittered the floor laughing he grabbed a particularly lengthy, sharp one and studied it. He smirked "I can see (name) and ami now." He laughed and cut deeply along his vain leaning back against the wall.

"LUKAS" he heard as his world turn black but sadly the voice sounded so much like (name)

Dr kai stared at the cot set up beside names bed that had the now bandaged up lukas on it Earlier Iceland was on a smoking break and found his big brother lying lifeless on the ground and called the doctor. . Tino stood beside him leaning on the wall "we need to do the procedure and quick else we will loose both Lukas and (name) "

"why would he do it I don't understand. I mean sure I have seen a lot of suicide cases come in but we were so close…" the doctor let his voice

dip. This was his first year officially as a real doctor but when it comes to something like this lets just say 'the circus is open with no one preforming'

"they are closer then most people would be he only let his baby sister ami see his emotions but she died a while by the same Prussian that caused this. its actually as if the man upstairs wanted them to meet. It all started when…

Lukas sat on the edge of the window seal on his new 6th floor apartment looking down at the traffic. He never wanted to be here but his parents forced him to when the his dad couldn't find a job. when a paper fluttered past him with a drawing on it. there was a swing-set in the background with the  
swing still in the air and a kid with wings spread wide open in the foreground. The boy had neck length hair that was a dark jet blue and his face was as pale as the moon. The Norwegian man looked around for its artist and found that more pictures were floating past him each with a angel on it telling different stories . he snapped out of his vision with he suddenly heard a squeal mixed with scream from the floor above him. Quickly he got to his feet and ran up the fire exit toward the window until he found  
what he was looking for. A teen girl with (h/c) hair pulled into a messy bun that accented her eyes. To anyone else she would have looked like a monster but  
to him she looked like a angel. HIS angel. "where is it" she screamed. He looked at her sideways "are you looking for this" he handed her a portrait of what he  
later was told was her mom. She nodded "I am (name) you must be the new kid." He nodded blankly "lukas."

from that day forward they were inseparable lukas was contentiously over at her house and vice versa. 5 years ago he asked her out and this year he proposed. She became his foundation his way of life, to tell you the truth she was the only one -besides ami- who could get him to smile. EVER. "

Dr. kai smiled "that's cute"

Finland laughed "its their life and his story of his past because before that he was a –without a better way to describe him- soulless."


End file.
